kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiichirou Misumi
Kichiro Misumi (美炭 貴一郎) is one of the main antagonists of Mahou Shoujo Site. He is allied with the Administrators. Appearance Misumi is a handsome and young man with light blue hair, black eyes, a white complexion, and an expressionless face. His clothing is a suit which consists of black jacket, a white shirt, a tie, black pants and black leather shoes. Without his clothing, he is seen to have a muscular build as it was seen that he has 8 pack abs. Personality Misumi is generally inexpressive, shows no compassion, is calculating and a strong enemy to beat. He has only expressed fear and despair to A, who has been the only one capable of inflicting physical and psychological damage to him. He is also quite calm and joking as seen in Chapter 54 where he asks Kaname Asagiri to lick him one more time before being killed or beaten down. First person Watashi (私) ↔ Boku (僕) Ability Collection of Sticks He has a large collection of all types of sticks, after having faked killing Isoko Anjou, who had been giving sticks to people who weren’t related to the Site. The sticks are said to be the sticks that he retrieved from A. According to Chapter 45, the number of sticks possessed by Nijimi Anazawa's sticks is also 31 in total. Invisibility 편집 * Thanks to one of his sticks, he has the ability to bend light to his will to make him completely invisible to the human eye. Healing (Undetermined) In Chapter 42, he saved the wounded Magical Girls from Kaname Asagiri. He might have healed them by using Kosame Amagai's stick while they were still unconscious or healed them by using a different method. Powers and Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Since Utsumi had worked for the Touto Institute, he possessed a certain level of intellect and this allows him to elevate to the rank of Gentoku's assistant. Because of this, Gentoku had speculated that Utsumi had a hand in the creation of Hokuto's Sclash Driver for Kamen Rider Grease, something which Sento Kiryu also suspected; this is later confirmed after Seito invades Hokuto, when it is revealed that Utsumi has built and upgraded another Sclash Driver for use by Kamen Rider Rogue, as well as duplicating Kaisei Mogami's Nebulasteam Gun for use by the Hell Bro's, all as part of Namba Heavy Industry's partnership with Seito. Utsumi also has access to data on some of Build's forms, including the Hazard and RabbitRabbit Forms, using them to Namba's advantage. * Cyborg Physiology: In order to save his life after he was shot by Gentoku and fell off the bridge, Utsumi was turned into a cyborg by Namba Industries. The extent of the abilities this grants him are unknown, but it may be what makes him able to emulate Evol's Phases. However, attempting to use Phase 4 caused him to overload. It may also be possible that Utsumi's cyborg nature is what allows him to use an Evol-Driver. ** High Hazard Level Physiology: It is implied that Nariaki seems to have a high Hazard Level, due to his capability of using the Transteam Gun. Night Rogue Chapter This is later confirmed, as he is capable of using the Evol-Driver, which requires a minimum of Hazard Level 5, a feat no ordinary human can accomplish. When posessing Utsumi's body and fighting against the Kamen Riders, Evolto implied that he had modified Utsumi's Evol-Driver somehow so that it would be suitable for the human body. This hints that Utsumi's Hazard Level may either be artificially or temporarily raised, or that his Evol-Driver requires a lower Hazard Level. Transteam Gun Night Rogue : "Bat! Mistmatch! Bat...Ba-Bat... Fire!" : ―Transformation announcement * Height: 197.5 cm. * Weight: 103.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching power: 17.2 t. * Kicking power: 20.5 t. * Maximum jump height: 49.0 m. * Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 4.1 sec. Like Blood Stalk, Night Rogue's form is accessed with the Transteam Gun and the Bat Fullbottle. Unlike Build, Night Rogue's Ability Perimeters are not spread out between his arms and legs. While Night Rogue gets power from only one Fullbottle, he's much stronger than Build's Trial Forms and his stats even surpass some of Build's Best Matches. Misumi's transformation into Night Rogue allows him to last for a good while against Build's Hazard Forms, at most before Build starts losing control. Misumi, as Night Rogue, can also use his visor to analyze Build's stats. Misumi originally transformed into Night Rogue to act as Sarina's decoy in order to keep his identity a secret. Later, he would use this form several more times in order to collect data on Aya while Sarina was being experimented on in order to become Kamen Rider Rogue. Evol-Driver Kamen Rider MadRogue : "Koumori! Hatsudouki! Evol Match! Are you ready? BatEngine! Fuhahahaha!" : ―Transformation announcementsrc Statistics * Height: 196.0 cm. * Weight: 105.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching Power: 43.5 t. * Kicking Power: 50.8 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 73.3 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 1.3 sec. Misumi transforms into Kamen Rider MadRogue by inserting the Bat and Engine Fullbottles into the Evol-Driver and turning the lever. As MadRogue, Misumi has higher punching and kicking power than Build's Rabbit Rabbit Form while also having a slightly lower running speed and jump height than its base perimeters. He is able to overwhelm Rogue and Grease in every area, but is also easily outclassed by all of Evol's forms and Cross-Z Magma. MadRogue's main feature is the explosion-proof CyBat Armor (サイバットアーマー Saibatto Āmā) that allows his gear to continue functioning in battle. His chest is equipped with the MR Steam Generator (MRスチームジェネレーター Emu Aru Suchīmu Jenerētā) that boosts his capabilities through a specialized steam and allows a temporary boost in speed and energy attacks. For aerial combat, MadRogue can deploy a pair of Mad Night Flyers (マッドナイトフライヤー Maddo Naito Furaiyā) from his back. Through his MadRogue Head (マッドローグヘッド MaddoRōgu Heddo), he can utilize the Metal Bat Blade (メタルバットブレード Metaru Batto Burēdo) to establish a link with Hard Guardian and Clone Smash units. After inputting Evol's data into his Driver, Utsumi was able to mimic his abilities up to Phase 3. In Phase 3 he demonstrated Evol's super speed and energy covered punches, which allowed him to fight on par with Evol himself. Utsumi also attempted to use Phase 4, but his cybernetics overloaded before he was able to do so. MadRogue wields the Nebulasteam Gun and Transteam Gun as his personal weapons and the Steam Blade as his sidearm. He is also able to wield any of Build's weapons if he inserts the corresponding Fullbottle into the Evol-Driver along with the Rider Evolbottle. This form has two finisher: * Evol Driver Finishers: ** Evoltic Attack (エボルテックアタック Eborutekku Atakku): This finisher has six variations: *** MadRogue flies into the air with the Mad Night Flyers and rams into the enemy. *** MadRouge leaps into the air and sprouts the Mad Night Flyers before delivering a flying dropkick to the enemy. *** MadRogue performs a low kick covered in purple energy to an enemy on the ground. *** MadRogue fires a steam projectile covered in purple energy from the Nebulasteam Rifle. *** MadRogues unleashes two energy slashes from the Steam Blade that travel through the air and follows them up with sustained fire from the Nebulasteam Gun. *** After replacing the Engine Fullbottle with the Bike Fullbotle and initiating the Evoltic Attack, MadRogue summons the Machine Builder, which redirects the enemy's attacks by binding them to it's front wheel before ramming into the enemy. * Evol Driver + Kaizoku Hassyar Finisher: ** Pirate Finish/Kaizoku Densya: MadRogue inserts the Kaizoku Fullbottle and Rider System EvolBottle into the Evol Driver and turns the crank, summoning the Kaizoku Hassyar. He then charges the weapon by pulling the arrow and holds it for a period of time before letting it go. The weapon then fires a green and azure energy train that rams into the enemy several times. Equipment Devices * Transteam Gun - Night Rogue's transformation device and personal weapon * Fullbottles - Night Rogue and MadRogue's transformation trinkets * Nebulasteam Gun - Hell Bro's transformation device and MadRogue's personal weapon * Gears - Hell Bro's transformation trinkets * Evol-Driver - MadRogue's transformation device Weapons * Steam Blade - Standard sidearm weapon. Can combine with the Transteam Gun to form the Steam Rifle or the Nebulasteam Gun to form the Nebulasteam Rifle. * Kaizoku Hassyar - MadRogue's weapon granted by the Kaizoku Fullbottle. Other * Tablet: While working under Faust, and by extension Namba, Utsumi is in possession of a tablet that allows him to create holographic Smash. The Smash holograms created by this device emit electric pulses upon contact, making them more realistic, hence they are suited for combat simulations. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Category:Kamen Rider Build Category:Evil Kamen Riders